


Nilin Se'cerator - New Order

by HalfEatenBagOfChips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Sith Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Cruelty, Domination, Electro play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extreme, F/F, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hardcore, Latex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian pairing, Masks, POV First Person, Pain, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sith, Slavery, Submission, Torture, True Love, Whipping, slave - Freeform, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfEatenBagOfChips/pseuds/HalfEatenBagOfChips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>152 Years after the treaty of coruscant the republic finally has fallen at the hands of the Sith. Two Sith in particular. One as old as the empire itself and one once raised as a Jedi. And their hunt for Jedi blood is not over.</p><p>Peace is a lie. There is only conflict.<br/>The chaos of nature is conflict.<br/>I shall bring order.<br/>I forge my fate. Only one to bow to.<br/>She has freed me. Therefore I serve.<br/>My life still my own to choose the path I walk.<br/>I am one with the force.<br/>-Translation from ancient Sith to Basic of the tattoo on Nilin's right arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the second part of the Series Nilin's story of becoming who she is.  
> Update schedule: completely random ass. My mind has to decide after every chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I finally got myself an account and wanna add this piece of my work to the Archive. A couple of things before you start reading.
> 
> 1.: This story is placed in an alternate universe of Star wars. Things have changed a bit like the Republican Clone Army was introduced in 3642 BBY or nine years after the treaty of Coruscant.
> 
> 2.: BIG WARNING!! this story contains a mass of violent acts. Enjoy it with caution. If you enjoy, congrats! You are just as weird as I am.
> 
> 3.: English is not my native language and I aim to make the chapters each about the length of 5 pages of times new roman, size 12. That are 3300-3800 words. Errors are included. Please tell me if you find one so I can correct them. It can also take me some time to write and translate the following chapters as I feel more creative when writing in german first.
> 
> Edit:  
> Did some slight changes at the end. Also, notice: Nobody except one other than Nilin has access to the bedchamber.
> 
> This Story is constant work in progress, therefore I will not just add new chapters but also keep changing things in the already exsisting ones.

**  
**

152 Years after the treaty of Coruscant/8 Months after the fall of the Republic

 

After all those years it was ove. The constant war just simply gone.

_Strange thoughts... But times are what people would call strange.  
_

The Republic had been shattered by the forces of the Sith Empire. Most of the Republican Army was dead or had been taken as prisoners. Many Jedi had fallen to a similar fate.

_But this won't mean that there will be peace. The eternal war between Jedi and Sith is the only constant in this galaxy. Rebel groups will form and the few surviving Jedi will train new ones. Some of the Sith will find their way into the light._

For me that only meant that I would always have prey to hunt for. I would hunt for an eternity.

_Time is not my enemy.  
_

 

I turned my focus back on the path in front of my speeder and continued to race over the sky of Coruscant. The Royal Insignia told the common folk to get out of my way when I crossed theirs. Nobody would protest about my rather reckless driving style as the empress had ensured that everybody knew the privileges to which the Sith and especially her kin could refer.

_And to which they couldn't._

The restrictions caused uneasiness among them, but a few public executions of those who openly refused to abide these new laws calmed the waves.

_Sadly many of the mortals won`t accept a changing wind until you demonstrate it clear and obvious to them. And I for myself won't complain about the rules mother has laid out.  
_

My thoughts kept drifting away. Luckily I reached my destination and dropped out of my custom X-16. I walked up to the gateway. The Imperial Construction Teams had been fast as they already had erected walls and gateways between the numerous districts.

_The ability to restrict the peoples movements, especially on planets like Coruscant, might prove important. That makes it much easier to control them if the need arises._

The words of my mistress had proven themselves to be true, just as usual. Several small riots had happened until now with more of them possibly on the way. But being able to trap the uprise in a single district had increased our capabilities to quell insurgents immensely. I gave a small nod to the gatekeepers in their tower and activated the force-lock. The gate opened and I entered the entertainment district of the lower levels. It was one of those places that evoked old memories from fistfights, shoot-outs and black ops missions. My hyper-sensible nose savored the smells of ozone from fresh blaster-shots, sex and despair. Despair was the sweetest one of them all. When your prey understood that it neither could win nor run.

_When it realizes that it is at your mercy. Panic makes it even better._

I had chosen a conventional outfit over my armor and helmet, consisting of a long black robe with hood, leather boots and my sword as the only weapon. I wasn't here to start a fight, just relax a bit and look into an uncommon trace. I had two more days before I would take the seventh fleet and start hunting for the last senators, Jedi and their last loyal clone troops. Arzmeria asked me to personally take care of the matter. To anybody else it would have been an order...

_So there we are, the 'Nightsky'._

This establishment was surprisingly clean and in good condition, for a nightclub in the lower levels. Two beefy Trandoshan bouncers were standing guard outside and took a look at me before the scent of sweat hit my senses as they kept starring into the distance. I couldn't help myself but smile.

_The primitive ones kinda have a sixth sense for trouble._

At the moment I wasn't interested in alcohol or gambling, but the 'Intimate services of all kinds' sounded promising. The lowest floor of the club was the bar I just had entered. I scanned the room while grabbing a jewel fruit from a basket standing on one of the tables. The barkeeper noticed my usage of the force and reached under the counter. I locked his hand in place before he could make use of the com-link. My voice in his head was as cold as a night on hoth.

_If you want to make me really happy you can scream._

I shattered his metacarpals into a thousand pieces. He didn't make one sound. Many different species seemed to meet here as well as many kinds of people. Restaurant-owners were sitting next to gang bosses. Most of them didn't even notice me or my 'chat' with the bartender. How much of a difference clothes can make.

_You shouldn't always dress to impress._

I moved on. The next floor was occupied with the gambling part of the club. An arena, tables and slot machines offered opportunities to loose and win credits. Obviously the loss overweighted.

_Boring. Well, lets keep looking._

As I reached the third floor my search would find an end.

_Flesh. Let's see what I can find. Maybe I can pin her down._

As it was usual on Coruscant all kinds of Flesh moved on the catwalks. Several scantily dressed waitresses walked around serving drinks to the men sitting in their big armchairs only having eyes for the girls parading in front of them. Wandering through the room, I tried to locate her. Then, as opened my other senses, I felt her.

_Like a young woman with the powers of a child. My sources were right._

I turned around, walked back to the stairs and headed up to the fourth floor. I reached a door with the inscription “Manager” and knocked. As no-one answered I reached back with my left arm and slammed the metal door out of its frame. The panic on the Rodian's face was a picture to good. As he made a move with his hands I locked them onto the desk in front of him and pressed his back into the chair. Causally walking up to him I felt the corners of my mouth rising. I grabbed under the table and found a blaster pistol. My sword awoke and lunged to his throat stopping, hovering mere millimeters in front of it. The darkness of it's metal core bleeding into the crimson red.

“How rude. I am just here to discuss a business matter.”

“What is it? Does the empire have problems tracing back my taxes?”

“Trying to play the tough guy? It never works when the stench of your sweat gives you away. But, you know what? Go ahead. If you want to learn what true agony is.”

Fear, naked sweet fear in his eyes as he looked at me in terror. It took him some time to find his voice again.

“What do you want?”

“There is a force sensitive among your girls. You know the laws. You know that keeping a Jedi in hiding is a death sentence.”

“Jaycee's capabilities are practically nonexistent . I bought her six months ago from a Zygerian Slave trader. He assured me that she never had received any training.”

“And still you didn't even think once about what would happen, if we would notice it. Do you think I care how strong her abilities are? She is force sensitive, full stop. You got yourself into some really deep trouble.”

I now stood behind him, whispering into his ear.

“There is only one way out of this situation for you to live. I take the girl and leave. Any other outcome ends with your head cut off.”

His skin got pale. He finally understood that he had no other option.

“If you please would let me go so I can call one of my men to bring her up.”

I released the force bonds and my sword sprung back onto my belt. He activated a holo communicator, talked to a zabrak guard and then opened a drawer in his desk. Then he took a remote control out of it and handed it over to me. At this moment the Zabrak and my newest slave stepped into the office. The zabrak gave me a second remote control. A long coat covered her figure and her hands where cuffed on her back. Her body was trembling and her mind close to a mental breakdown. She didn't dare to even look in my direction, keeping her head down and her eyes fixated on the ground. I put my right hand on her cheek forcelocking her as she tried to escape my grip. I started to send her the illusion of safety and after thirty seconds she was calm enough, at least for the time we would need to walk back to my speeder. Before we left I turned around staring down the Rodian.

"You have one more chance. The Sec will now know your name and they will keep a close eye on you. If you ever comitt to anything that is against Imperial law, you won't get away so easily."

 

The way he sunk down in his chair I would guess he had just lost the last bit of his spine. I led the girl down through the club and onto the street for a fast walk out of the district and to my speeder. As we reached my X-16 I removed the coat and handcuffs. She was wearing nothing but a thin yellow see-trough top and a G-string. Small sandals on her feet. All in all most of her delicate blue skin was uncovered.

“Get on the back seat.”

She silently followed my orders and sat down while got on the pilot seat. My custom speeder had cost enough to buy two apartments at the 500 Skyward. For that price I got an A.I.-pilot in case I couldn't focus on flying, a decent amount of comfort for me and four other people, the aerodynamic design and top-of-the-line thrusters that made him capable of MACH 1,5 and a composite armor that was classified as IMSAT-3. There were also some 'special functions' I wanted to show to Jaycee. The windows were mirrored so nobody could see what I would do with her. After lift off I turned my seat by 180° and put my eyes on that little Twi`lek girl. The scent of despair made me want to fuck her until exhaustion.

_Until that little body would no longer tremble because of fear, but of pleasure. Until all her muscles go limp and honey flows through her veins._

She seemed to notice the change in my mood, but she interpreted it differently. Her voiced was crackling. Tears in the eyes. She didn't dare to look at me.

“Are you going to kill me now?”

“No. I will keep you and test you to see if you can satisfy my hunger, little slave. And you will address me with 'mistress', understand?”

She nodded. I had checked the remote control for the frequency and gave her a shock. She made a grimace and breathed in through her teeth. I chose a more commanding tone.

“You will answer me in words and you will look at me while talking, slave.”

“Yes, mistress.”

I changed the subject as I wanted to know more about my newest slave.

“Is Jaycee your real name?”

“It is the name master Semrod had given to me, mistress. I don't remember another one.”

“Semrod was the Zygerian Slave trader?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“I estimate your age at 22 standard years, correct?”

“21, mistress.”

“Were you born as a slave.”

“Yes, mistress.”

I raised myself from my seat and sat down right next to her. As she tried to distance herself a bit I followed. My hand ran other the number which had been tattooed on her shoulder.

_That thing has to go._

My fingers moved on to caress her fine skin. No scars or bruises. She must have mastered the ability of force-accelerated regeneration. All her muscles got stiff under my touch. Her pulse irregular, frantic.

“From this point of your life, your name will no longer be Jaycee. You now are Tanu.”

A drop of sweat ran down her earlobe and I couldn't resist. With a gentle lick over her ear I catched it. Shivers ran through her body.

_Good to know that sensitive spot._

I bit her softly into the earlobe and she moaned. Her pulse accelerating.

_X-16, restrain the Twi`lek. Spread her legs._

Broad polymer belts tied Tanu to the seat. A short flicker of fear. I pulled my robe over my head, took off the boots and got rid of my underwear. The fear turned into heat. I knew that I was attractive to say the least. The deep, dark green eyes harmonized with my heart-shaped face and had the effect of catching gazes left and right. My long hair was a shade of untamed fiery red with golden and bronze reflexes. When I wore a helmet I would make a braid out of it to keep it together, but today I had bound it to a simple tail. I was 1,86 meters tall and had a beautiful figure. A mix of decent female muscles combined with a light hourglass shape and long legs. Flawless skin with the color of cream withe pearls. I loved the size of my high sitting firm C-cup breasts. As they didn't restrict me in my movement but also were quite a nice rack to show off, I judged them to be of perfect size for both a warrior and a lady. Dying men and women had used their last breath to admire my perfect round ass. I was completely hairless downwards from the shoulders. Nothing was over the top in it's size or shape and everything fitted together with a perfect, stunning beauty. To make it short I knew very well how gifted I was and my natural confidence partially resulted from there. I was whispering huskily as I fondled my own tits. She was breathing hard.

“Did you ever had sex with another girl?”

She blushed, making me smile.

_How cute._

“No, mistress.”

“There is always time for a first try. Not like I am gonna let you choose. But then again I can smell your lust, your want.”

With those words I stripped her of her clothes with a short pull of the force. Her now exposed tits and clit were heated and wet as I touched them.

“Mistress!”

“Yes, my dear?”

I squeezed her left nipple. She closed her eyes and tried to handle the sensation.

"I,... I,... ohh....."

_Mind. Blown._

I brought my gaze back onto her. She starred back. I sucked the two finger into my mouth and tasted Tanu's juices. Her eyes locked on my lips.

“You're tasting good, little one.”

“Thank you, mistress.”

I wanted to try another sample of her. A different one. My fangs were itching.

“Lets see if your Blood is as good as the rest of your juices...”

I drove my long teeth into her before she could react. Both of us started moaning as her life juice ran down my throat.

_Sweet and hot. Hmmmm.... to good._

I didn't want to feed to much before I would loose control so I quickly injected one of the compounds my body produced into her cardiovascular system. It enhanced the victims sensations, both pain and pleasure. I could manipulate the intensity as the compound reacted to my powers. I let go of her neck as I flicked a finger against her stiff nipple and she almost came on instant. I opened the drawer under the seat between her legs and took several things out of it before closing it again. A new collar, a massager and an electro shocker. I unlocked her old collar and replaced it with mine. It had several features integrated, standard being the electro shocker and me being the only one able to telepathically lock, unlock and control it. With the two halfs connected the collar's passive ability to suppress the captives force sensitivity was now active. It also shocked them at any futile atempt to use the force. A part of the slave conditioning. On my mental order an elastex mask sprung out of the collar and quickly covered Tanu's head, turning it into as shining tight black ball sitting on her shoulders. Only her nose and lekkus were left uncovered. The mask consisted of two layers of elastex with an air cushion between them building up enough pressure to silence her. I took the instruments into my hands.

_Instruments, not just tools. I can play a captive just like a Kamarian musician can play his pharynx flute. And just like he can master his instrument, I mastered mine. I can make my slaves scream and moan in the most beautiful ways._

I whispered right into her covered ear.

“Let's play a little game of tease and denial. I promise you it's going to be fun.”

I activated the massager and touched her clit with it. Her moaning and sighing was muffled by the inflated gag the elastex had formed in her mouth. My discipline had already suffered a lot.

_I will get my release, but not now._

The climax was building up in her, but before she reached it, I gave her cunt a shock. Then I started again. While I wanted to test her, this game was also a distraction. I had sensed the walls she had erected around her mind to protect herself from harm. She was a clever girl, but I could not tolerate that.

_She is mine. Body and mind. She doesn't have the right to own a refuge._

While every living being had these walls force sensitives usually had stronger ones and considering her past it would be impossible to bring them down without damaging her mind. But there was always that one way to distract people, to let them become wax in your hands.

_Sex. Pleasure. Intimacy. It works so well it's almost frightening._

Just like anyone else's most of Tanu's defenses crumbled after the second cycle. I moved swiftly through her mind, removing the remaining barriers while keeping the massager on her clit. At cycle number six I had brought the main parts of her mental collar in place. From there it took me just one more cycle before the collar was complete. Now I would always be able to locate Tanu, look into her thoughts, communicate via telepathy with her and do other things with her. I reached out for her both on the physical and mental level. Shock and suprise.

_Now you are truely mine, body and soul. Your fortress has fallen._

Tanu's emotions where torn back and forth between panic and pleasure.

_Why? Why do you need to be in control of everything?_

_Because this is how our relationships should be. The slave shall never have any control for himself. I won't always read your mind and control your body, but you have to accept that you don't have any power over either of 'em if I don't allow it. You only have a promise._

_Which one?_

_I will care for you. You've now fallen into my arms and I will watch for you. In our galaxy there are two kinds of people – the ones with power and the ones without. The ones without power shall serve their masters, perform menial tasks. In return the ones with power have to care for their servants. I consider it my part of our relation to protect you from harm, to keep you warm and fed, to punish you for misbehavior and reward you for doing well._

As I sent her that thought the climax rolled over her body, her muscles clenching uncontrolled. As the waves subsided, I removed the mask and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

_I, Nilin Secerator, take you, Tanu Enslemaan, as my thrall. From this day I will stand to protect you, I will stand to command you and I will stand to care for you. My honor, my duty, my slave.  
_

After the oath was done I alined my fangs and bit her, this time into her wonderfully slender throat. While I injected my mutagen this time I sent an order to her mental collar, making her cum on an instant. Prolonging her orgasm, Tanu screamed until she couldn't catch a breath and finally fell asleep due to exhaustion.

The air inside the speeder was heavy and filled with the aroma of sex and blood.

_X-16, activate air conditioning._

I touched the sinuous curves of my body. It burned. To much lust and no release.

_Got to get home and blow off some steam with Kessmera. Or I'll make the Jedi slut suck my cunt. Maybe both._

I sank down on the pilot seat and dressed myself again. Then I brought the seat back into position, took control of the speeder and flew the rest of the way back to the Bloodhound. As I travelled towards the Sith Citadel my eyes found the Imperial Colosseum which had been built on the ruins of the Republican Senate.

_My humming blade cutting trough the necks of Jedi, Sith and other individuals deemed as enemies of the empire._

I reached the Citadel and docked at my Wrath-Class interceptor which also carried the MK CX Prototype star fighter of mine. Onboard I used the force to transfer Tanu onto a repulsor med-bed and restrained her. Then I walked to the cockpit. As I entered I saw Dunbric and Kaixa relaxing in their seats and reading. The basket in their middle was filled with different fruits and candy. My Human pilot and his Rattataki copilot had a loose relationship, they called it 'a friendship with benefits'.

“Why are you already back, boss? Been missing us?”

“No, the reason is lying cuffed and unconscious on a repulsor bed. I want to get her home.”

“So you've been hunting?”

“If you call threatening a club owner who has no backbone and taking away his precious little slave girl hunting, then yes.”

I could hear the amusement in Kaixa's voice.

“Was it really THAT easy?”

“As easy as stealing spice from a Weequay. Dun, get us home.”

“Ay, boss.”

The Bloodhound took off and Dunbric brought us into Coruscant's orbit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? In for some more? Please tell me what was good and what could use some fine tuning. If you liked it, leave some Kudos  
> Also some background info:  
> The 500 Skyward is the Coruscant broad walk. Living there is so expensive you could buy a planet in the outer rim for that price.
> 
> MACH 1,5 is one and a half times sonic speed and therefore relative. On a planet with a controlled climate of about 25° C that should mean ca. 1.800 Km/h.
> 
> IMSAT-3 means Imperial Military Standard Armor Test. To relate, IMSAT-3 is equivalent to the armor of most modern main battle tanks of our world.


	2. One side of the medal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a big !!WARNING!!  
> This story now goes a really dark path with rape, Bloodplay,etc. 
> 
> Also important:  
> I got holidays at the moment, giving me more free time to write. The next chapter might be added fast too, but I will need more days for the following ones. Studying leaves me with 1/4 of the time I can use at the moment.

It was just a short trip to my flagship after we had reached Orbit. The Rakata's Wrath – an Awoken-Class Mark Zero Dreadnought – stood under my command since it's completion 52 years ago. As we closed in, Dunbric lined up the Bloodhound to land in my private hangar. Then the ships holo communicator demanded my attention. Commander Morremus figure appeared.

“Lady Tenebrae, did you receive new orders from the empress? Shall I prepare the ship and inform the crew?”

“Nothing like that, commander. But could you send Dr. Iquaru to the hangar? I got a patient for her. Also, I still have a Jedi Council Member to interrogate and I want to get this done. We have two more days before we set course into enemy territory. The crew and especially you, Tjarek, can keep relaxing for the time. That is an order.”

We both had to laugh. Joyfulness in his voice.

“As you wish, my Lady.”

He was an excellent officer and second in command, being intelligent, cunning and loyal until death, but also grounded and humble. The problem with him was that he never made his own needs a priority, living for his Job and his crew. There had been several times where I had to give him the order to rest. Dunbric landed the Bloodhound and as the ship stood on its landing-gear the ramp lowered and doctor Iquaru entered. The Mirialan looked at Tanu, saw the two marks I had left on the Twi`leks throat.

“So you finally got bored of Zeltron blood?”

“I doubt that I ever will. I would rather say that I want some variety.”

We left the ship behind us and took the sleeping Tanu with us as we walked towards my personal elevator.

“If you say so... I guess you want her permanently monitored till the transformation is complete?”

“Yes, bring her to the laboratory. Cell two. Oh, before I forget it, I need you to do a complete check on Fi.”

“As you wish. I hope the therapy works properly.”

We entered the elevator's cabin. The ride was short, with a layover at the laboratory where Iquaru exited. She turned around to bow down.

“My lady.”

The doors closed again and I was lifted up to my chambers. The feeling of coming home set in, what only happened at two other places in the galaxy – on Arzmeria's Dreadnought and my residence on De'nevoron. Kessmera kneeled next to the elevator to welcome me with wide spread legs and her arms on the back, just as a good slave should. Although the trinity of her womanhood was covered with metal, I knew exactly what she looked like under the chastity belt and bra, which made sure she didn't touch herself. She also wore one of my collars and had several metal bracelets on her wrists, upper arms, ankles and thighs. To complete the outfit I had locked up her feet in a pair of platform sandals with 15 cm stiletto heels. I ran my hand through her silver-white hair and fondled the back of her head. She snuggled onto my leg and made a purring sound. While I also lived to serve my empress and for the sake of hunting, for revenge and justice, it where moments like this one that I considered precious, worth to keep and just mine. Like her.

_Innocent intimacy with my loved one._

Sadly, it didn't last long, but tomorrow I would take my time to simply sit with Kess in the living room and watch the stars wander.

“Did you clean the dress and repaint my armor?”

“Yes, mistress. They look as good as new.”

“Good girl. You'll get your reward tonight.”

Shivers ran down her spine. Kessmera could imagine very well how her 'reward' would look like.

“But for now I will need the body suit, sweetheart. You know where it is.”

Eager to do my bidding she stood up and walked into the closet, her heels clacking. I was sitting already undressed in the living room by the time she got back. She laid the outfit on the couch right next to me and kneeled down. I stood up and raised first the left then the right foot as she pulled the leather up on my body. She stopped for a second as she pulled the black body suit up to my hips and her eyes met my dripping wet clitoris. Heated hunger flashed in her eyes. I gave her a tiny shock, just strong enough to let her know that she should keep dressing me on.

_You little sex hungry slut... later my love. Later._

She bent down her head and continued. She couldn't hide the smile.

_Yes, mistress._

As she pulled the suit up to my waist I took over and Kessmera prepared the corset. The leather was the finest made from the wings of Ash Angels – high quality, elastic and skin hugging like elastex. On the front, even with the magnetic locks closed, it revealed a good part of my cleavage. I put on a pair of gloves made from the same material. Kessy wrapped the corset around my waist and began to tighten the lacing. With several little 'clicks' the laces were put into their positions. I sat down again. While the outfit had that lusty a-bit-to-tight feeling, it still was pretty comfortable and didn't limit me in my movement.

_Now the last part._

The high heeled plateau boots were thigh high and had a lacing like the corset. Kessy did the work with experienced hands. After I was dressed up I walked into my bedchamber, my consort following two steps behind me.

“On the bed, lie on your stomach.”

As she followed my order, I activated the rooms console and lowered a chain with a hook from the ceiling. I shackled my slave-girls arms on her back and made her hands touch the other arms elbows. Then I moved on to her legs, which I bent completely back so that the heels touched her ass. I finished the restraining by connecting her upper arms and ankles to the hook via smaller chains. Looking into her eyes I gave her a cruel smile. Chills all over her tied up body. The elastex mask in her collar sprung out and covered her head.

“It could take some time dealing with the Jedi slut, but don't worry. I'll make sure that you won't get bored.”

As she was restrained and blindfolded now, she could only feel what I was doing. Activating the winch I lifted her body up until I could access her comfortably while standing. The metal of the chastity belt moved on my command, giving me a good view of Kessmera's snatch and anus which I filled with two love balls each and closed the holes again. The love balls were programmed to tease her but not make her cum, as I wanted her wet and ready for me. As a topping I attached a pair of clamps to her nipples connected by a chain so short that her nipples would have slipped away if the clamps wouldn't have had teeth which sunk into my lover's flesh.

_About one hour of foreplay. Have fun, sweety._

I left her moaning in the bedchamber and headed downstairs to the dungeon of mine. The room was hexagonally shaped. Five of the walls had two prison cells behind them, which could be accessed through reinforced doors. The cell floors were angled downwards to the back of the cell for cleaning purposes. When activated, hot water mixed with detergents and disinfectants ran down the walls and the ceiling of the cell and washed away all the dirt, blood, sweat and vomit.

The last wall held the frame of a large sliding door which was used to move prisoners from and to my dungeon. I didn't want imperial soldiers to walk through my private chambers. The door could only be opened by me, Morremus and Iquaru. The stairs, my throne and my instrument bench were arranged around the podium in the middle of the room with the throne facing the big sliding door. The stairs were on the left side of the throne, the instrument bench on the right. A containment field would keep my victim restrained while I 'treated' them. At the moment only one of the cells was occupied. I watched the camera feed. Ijocata Binnon – Former member of the high Jedi Council – was lying on the ground of her cell. I checked the info pad, she was completely fine. No signs of infections or illness, she already had received her daily nourishment. I opened the door and stepped inside. The clacking of my heels made her whimper. My voice was pure hate coated with honey.

“How was the meal? Looks like this time you managed to keep the rest of your stomach contents inside of you or is there nothing left to puke?”

My slaves and prisioners didn't get conventional food. They were fed with a concentrated liquid that contained a daily nourishment with all needed vitamins, minerals, etc. in the size of a standard hypo syringe cartridge and was injected right into their cardiovascular system. There were of course several variants. The injections for my prisoners lacked a chemical trnasmitter that signalized the brain that the body received nutrition, making hunger another tool in my repertory of torture. Ijocata's cartridges also carried a weak poison making her body want to throw up for about one hour. I rammed my boot into her stomach. She couldn't defend herself as her arms were locked up in a short pillory accessory for her collar holding them behind her back while her ankle bracelets were cuffed together, so she just curled up. I took out a hypo syringe and kneeled down next to her. She gazed at the red liquid in the syringe's cartridge.

“May I ask for one last wish? Let me die in honor. Take your sword for the killing blow.”

As the needle pierced her skin, I showed her a cruel smile I preserved exclusively for Jedi-scum.

“You're not going to die today and you won't die tomorrow. I will keep you as a focus for all my hate, all my anger. I will keep you as a reminder of the past and as a reminder to everyone else. And maybe, after torturing you long enough to make it feel like an eternity for you, I will let you die.”

I called in the two droids who served me as keepers.

“To the field with her.”

With a mute nod they followed my order, suspended her in the containment field, removed the pillory and brought her into position with her limbs extended. I brought my attention to Ijocata. Walking over to the instrument bench and thinking about which to use on her today, I continued my monologue.

“While others will simply face death or incarceration, you will suffer. You and the rest of the corrupt council will suffer for every moment I had to endure under the Jedi. For all the dirty work I had to do.”

I heard her spit on the ground.

“My sisters and brothers will only face the blade. You don't care about the fact that what we did was to try and safe the republic from scum like you, monster!”

I turned around and walked up to her, starring into her eyes. I hit her with my left hand and made her cough blood. It took me some time to gain back my emotional distance, at least on the ouside. When I wasn't fighting them in combat, I never managed to keep my hate down in their presence.

“Don't judge a system you don't understand. Especially if it's better than the corrupt government you supported. In those thirteen years of open war, the Sith have changed more than you can even imagine. They had the choice to abide the new laws or to die. The empress made sure of it.”

“It is not enough. The Sith were, are and always will be barbaric, sadistic, dishonorable and the incarnation of all evil. Neither you nor your 'empress' can change that for more than a few decades before another Darth grows strong enough to remove both of you from the face of the galaxy. That's the reason why I will keep fighting until the end. Death will find you too.”

She put on a smug smile.

“In the end you are just as mortal as I am.”

“Then I guess these ones are just decoration?”

I couldn't keep myself from grinning and extended my fangs, hissing at her. Terror in Ijocata's eyes, she tried to comprehend what she had seen. The imperial intelligence service had done a great job keeping my immortality and a lot of other stories about me secret while spreading rumors. For the first hundred years they had turned me into a nightmare with the Republic not even knowing if I really existed.

I started walking in circles around her. After a brief moment she answered with a counter question.

“What in the world are you!?”

“I was reborn this way as the child of the one true Sith. I was reborn with gifts bestowed upon me no mere mortal can imagine. You fought us not knowing that there never was an actual chance of defeating us."

I walked back to the bench and took the electro whip into my hand.

“The prophecy of the Sith'ari will be fullfilled by my mother and I shall assist her. She already made the Sith stronger. Now she will banish your kind and their followers to the shadows and under stones into hiding. Places where they think we would never find them. I will enjoy an eternity of hunting, executing and draining them of their life-force to make sure they won't rise again as long as Empress de Volas'kull's reign continues. You will watch. You will be at my side at public events. You will be a symbol for the defeat of the Jedi. A broken puppet only held up by the strings I keep in my hand.”

I now stood two meters behind her. Her bare back faced me. I took a swing and struck her, fueled by my hate. The typical sounds of a whip combined with the electric sparkle echoed from the walls. For the first fifteen hits I could only see her wince. Then she started to breath through her teeth. At number forty, I could see tears dropping down on the ground. Another twenty and she started crying. After eighty strikes both my whip and her back where covered in blood. Ijocata had gone limp, hanging in the cuffs. I pressed the switch and the electric sparkling died. The whip would need some cleaning. I casually walked over to my throne and took a bottle of my own brand called Edenfire brandy from a small side table. A malicious smile on my face.  
“Let's treat that wound, make sure that you don't get some kind of infection.”

As I poured the alcohol down her back and into her wounds, she started screaming full-throated and teared at her bonds. Her back must have burnt like fire. I felt no remorse or compassion, but my hate and anger turned into dark joy and dirty lust. The two liquids – Ijocata's blood and the brandy – mixed to a dark orange and dropped into the bowl to her feet. I took a sample with my finger.

_Definitely one of the rarest alcoholic delights in the galaxy. So vivid and strong. Hmm... yes..._

As her blood kept coming I repeated the process with another bottle of Edenfire. After some time the streams flowing down got smaller and smaller until they finally stopped. The bowl was filled up to the three liter mark. Again I called the keepers. One took the bowl and brought it away. The other enforcer pulled the Jedi over to my throne and locked her wrist bracelets to the side of the armrests. They left as the fresh bloodfire would now need to undergo a process of purification. As the droids left, I walked over to my throne. Ijocata could guess what would happen now. In the sessions before I had used my skills to make her cry and tell me informations we required. But today I also needed some relief. As I sat down – my legs spread – I could smell her fear, her face lined with disgust. With the force I took a crop from the table and made it gently wander over her back. She tried not to show it but the pain in her little whimpers told me all I needed to know. How much pain she could take for today. With little 'clicks' the locks over my crotch opened, my wet folds were less than twenty centimeters away from her face. Her collar extended itself into a neck corset, forcing her to look straight at me.

“I think you know what you have to do. And please don't make the situation even worse than it is for you already.”

She started hesitantly. Slow, disgusted licks that teased me, made me wanna more.

_A small hit should fix it._

As the crop hit her she cried out and doubled her effort. But it still wasn't enough. She was licking with the wrong technique, the wrong pace and at the wrong places. After five minutes I had enough of her clumsy tries to please me. Painfully pulling her head away from my clit, I stood up and headed to the bench. My choice fell on one of my favorite strap-on dildos – I called it 'The Terminator'. It was thirty centimeters long, had a diameter of six, made of durasteel and studded. After strapping it on, I took a tube of lubricant with me and settled down right behind my prisoner. Spreading her butt cheeks made Ijocata tremble. She started begging.

“No, please! With my honor at your feet, I beg you not to do that! Please leave that last part of my dignity to me!”

“Your dignity is mine. You are mine now. Face your punishment.”

I put some lube on her back entry. As I inserted one finger she started both moaning and screaming. The lube was mixed with some unusual ingredients. Torr'kukx powder made a good spice for people who loved their tongue burning, while it also contained sensual enhancers. Adding another finger and spreading them I massaged her inside. I could feel the Jedi's confusion about her feelings. She knew pain, but never really had experienced pleasure. I pulled back and switched to her clitoris. Meanwhile I started to grease my fake dick with help of the force.

“So then, intimate anatomy 101. This is the clitoris.”

“You are sick... get off of...”

She couldn't hold together and moaned as two of my fingers slid deeper into her and tickled her g-spot while my thumb still massaged her clit.

“You say that you don't want, but your body seems to crave for my attention now. Back to the lesson. This...”

Another stroke on her g-spot. She was close to the mountain's tip.

“...is your most sensible nerve-cluster. If I ever let you touch my folds with your dirty hands, you will massage me right there.”

She came. Screaming and whining like the virgin she was. I arranged my greased strap-on at her anus to give her a good butt rape.

“Relax, bitch. Your ass will thank you for it afterwards.”

At once I forced the dick into her behind and then there was no more thinking, just steel pounding against skin and the slut's screams. As her legs went limp I kept her body up with the force, ramming the cock into her, making sure that no spot inside her was left untouched. I brought her to climax six times and after each one I switched the hole I penetrated. The floor under her was sticky, she was sobbing and her tears fell to the ground. I slapped her on the left butt cheek before sliding out of her. Then I removed the strap on and sat down on the throne again. Without any resistance she started licking my cunt just as I had 'taught' her. As the orgasm rolled over me I took my own hands and prolonged it.

“You are a little, cunt licking, anal bitch. Maybe I was to harsh with you. Maybe not. Who knows how evil I'll feel tomorrow.”

New streams of tears rolled down her face. As I stood up and left her, I contacted the keepers.

_Bring her back to her cell and clean up the mess._

_Yes, Lady Tenebrae._

_Good._

As I entered the living room again my thoughts shifted to my bound, helpless love and what I should do with her tonight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awoken-Class Dreadnoughts form the biggest ship class within the Imperial navy. 8,92 kilometers of heavy reinforced armor, multi-phased particle shields and lots of heavy ordnance. Officially introduced in 118ATC, they are used as flagships for highranked Sith commanding entire fleets/armies. They also include huge private quarters for their owners offering a certain degree of luxury even on prolonged campaigns. Worth mentioning is that Nilin and Arzmeria worked out their own layouts for their private quarters. 
> 
> Every weapon, vehicle or spaceship tagged with Mark Zero is not a prototpye but a special and very expensive variant of the standard vehicle.
> 
> Edit: Again, did some minimal changes to the text, as I didn't liked the 'taste' of some phrases.


	3. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Finally I got another chapter done. Studying takes up much time, so I guess that it could take two weeks to write the next one.
> 
> Got nothing else to tell. Enjoy.

I entered my bedchamber. The muffled sounds that Kessmera uttered through the gag, they made me wet again in a matter of seconds. Her gorgeous, mostly uncovered body was hanging strong in the bonds that kept her suspended. I undressed what took quite some time without the help of Kess. The boots were the hardest part with their long lacing. Finally done with it I crawled into the oversized bed of mine. The 2,5 by 2,5 meters of mattress gave us plenty of space to play. I let myself – naked as I was now – sink into the unbelievably smooth silk and velvet of the bedsheets and pillows. Finest work done by Dathomir witches. They also enchanted the fabrics to make them easier to wash as the spells protected them from most kinds of stain.

_They wouldn't last long if they weren't enchanted, considering how often I and Kessmera get down and dirty on these sheets._

Now with her hanging other me I started to touch myself. Going directly for the g-spot I slammed two fingers of my left hand into my clit. With the other I fondled my right breast. Kess noticed me as she figured out that she wasn't producing all the noises and pheromones in the bedroom.

_Mistress... please, can I?_

Her voice was trembling. Her nerves were stretched to the breaking point.

_I know that you need release, my love. But remember, as always I am first._

It took me two minutes to reach my climax. It wasn't close to a mind-blowing one, but the tension in my inner muscles was gone now. I let my head fall back on the pillows and watched her as I reprogrammed the love balls inside Kess. After that they quickly sent her flying. She screamed for one full minute when the waves hit her.

_Must've been a lot of dammed lust inside of you._

_Thank you, mistress._

She sounded exhausted, but I exactly knew how much stamina she had. I activated the winch, brought her back down on the bed and turned her around on the back. She was so pretty. On command the chastity belt opened and I pulled out the love balls with the force. While three went directly to the drawer for used toys, the other one was for her. The elastex mask opened over her mouth and I stuffed the ball into it. I bowed down and licked her cunt I had all for myself.

_Hmm.... did I ever told how good you taste, honey?_

_Yes you did, mistress. Countless times since the day we met._

_And I will keep saying it for all eternity._

I loved to surprise her in moments like these and pulled off the clamps on her nipples. The jolt of pain made her body cramp. My gaze wandered other the sinuous curves of her figure. With her hands tied to the back and her legs spread she looked like she should.

_Helpless prey. And nobody to save you._

_I never wanted and I will never want to be saved. Not from you, mistress._

The piercings stood in beautiful contrast to her red skin. Downwards the throat I had pierced her nipples, belly button and cunt. Her tongue, nose and ears were pierced too. I reached for the metal at her chest. This pair were not just normal piercings. Each was made of two metal orbs which were connected by a vertical bar. They could move and squeeze the nipple in between them on my command. Today I preferred to simply pull and watch her body ask for more. Her spots were sore from my treatment. I bowed down again and licked gently over the right nipple while carefully stroking her left boob with my hand and reaching down with the other hand to her butt, my index finger reaching inside her. Kessmera was tearing against her restrains. The next orgasm was on it's way and crashed down on her.

_Little, sex hungry slut..._

With her mouth uncovered again I removed the love ball and put it back into her tight ass. Her transformation had the effect of reinforcing her build, making sure it would never degrade from this point. That also accounted for both her anus and pussy, keeping them thight even after endless times of being toyed with. I used small electric charges to relax the muscles and the metal marble slipped in. Kess moaned, sending even more heat through my body. Both me and she were breathing heavily, with our chests shaking. I opened a cabinet and reached out with the force. The double-dildo I inserted in her mouth was of my preferred size for personal use. 25 centimeters long and four in diameter. There where still 18 centimeters for me to ride as the mask closed around it.

“Make sure that the ride will be a good one, darling. I don't want to feel the need to discipline you.”

I sat down on the fake dick, the profile made my inner muscles clench. I started with a slow rhythm, sliding up and down again. She mirrored my movements, did her part. The metallic phallus had little channels leading downwards into my slaves mouth. She made sultry sounds as my juices reached her tongue. The closer my body got to climax, the faster I rode the dildo. Ramming down, rising up – again and again. The air seemed to hot, my skin to tight. Our pulses hammered while I could no longer scream but only squeak. I could feel the drops of sweat running down. First along my throat, then through the gap between my shaking breasts, over my waist and finally dropping from my thighs down on Kessmera. Another stream was flowing down my back and ended at my ass. The orgasm rushing towards me. It fell down onto me with the power of a sun burning in my veins and pumping pure ecstasy into my body. All muscles spasmed, I lost complete control. Only on the edge I noticed that my love experienced an orgasm too. I sank down on her body, limp.

_Damn, girl. You did good – as always. My little sex-hungry slut._

_Thanks... mistress..._

It took me some time to find the strength I needed to lay down next to her, remove the mask and dildo and unlock the restrains. Pulling my head up on a pillow and hers on my stomach, we fell asleep. Satisfaction and exhaustion didn't give us any time to just relax.

_Tomorrow I'll have to check Fi._

After those last thoughts my mind simply had enough and pulled the plug.

 

The morning after

 

My mind found it's way back into my body and my inner clock told me that it was no longer early morning. The doctor was doing her routine check. My slaves and captives had already been fed. I telepathically checked in at my mail account to see if there were any important news for me.

_Nothing, luckily. Means I got time to relax for the now at least._

Kessy was awaking, her mind still mostly inactive. I moved and laid down on her.

_This time I'll do the snuggling._

One hand in her neck, the other on a butt cheek. Her boobs served me as pillows and I wrapped my legs around hers. Other people wouldn't call it cuddling, but this was our favorite position to just stop doing anything else but relax and talk. Her pulse and constant beat in my ears. Warm skin.

_Innocent intimacy._

It didn't take her much time to totally wake up. She put her hands of my back. We just laid there and for the next two hours my world rested.

 

“Darling?”

“Yes Nilin?”

'Darling' – one little word that made us partners, not mistress and sub. We switched positions. I leaned up against the headend of the bed and pulled her to my chest, my hand around her waist.

“I caught another one. Down in the lower levels. Former dancer girl.”

“Nilin, stop it. I know what you want to tell me now.”

“And I will as I wanna make sure you don't forget it! I feel deep affection for that girl and I will care for her just like I care for Lia`hrani, Miko and all the others. But I will never betray your trust in me. You came to me, submitted yourself. You are engraved on every part of my heart. While my loyalty for Arzmeria and my lust to hunt keeps me going, it is you who grounds me and keeps me from turning into an ice cold monster.”

“And you are the one that freed me from my old bonds and loves me like a never ending storm. A woman of honor, strength, nobility. People don't see your big heart. The Sith still are warriors, but no longer senseless murderers. They now live for more than just power. They don't betray each other. You are one of the major reasons of that change."

She lowered her voice.

"And you are the only woman for whom I can be truly hers as we keep dancing till the day we die. You make me fly. Set my mind free while you bind my body. I am yours. Forever and a bit longer.”

Heat rose from the depths. I couldn't resist it and bit her. Her sigh quickly turned into fast deep breaths with moans in between. Her blood was my aphrodisiac. The taste indescribable.

_I will never get enough of you. You are mine. Say it!_

_I am yours._

_Again!_

_I am yours. Yours to play with. Yours to love._

_That's right. Mine, mine, mine...._

Our mental conversation ended with the waves crashing down on us. The climax took us away. Some time later I could concentrate enough to talk.

_Miko?_

_Yes, mistress. The table is prepared._

_Good girl._

_Thank you, mistress._

We stood up. I locked Kessmera's treasures away and then got dressed with her help. A long robe, flat boots, underwear. Then I chose her outfit. A simple short tunic kept in black and white. We left the bedchamber, the scent of a complete breakfast hung in the air. The table in the dinning room was covered with plates and bowls. I enjoyed a rich varied meal, since the transformation my metabolism was working much faster as my immortal body needed much more energy and I had the resources to allow myself this kind of indulgence. I sat down at the head of the table, Kess sitting to my right. We spent the next half hour savoring the delight of these culinary masterpieces. Occasionally I fed my loved one with small portions. As we were almost done, Miko entered the room. The little human with her dark brown hair bowed down.

“Mistress, I am sorry for the interruption, but the empress wants to talk to you.”

I activated the holo-projector built into the ceiling. Arzmeria's figure appeared. She was sitting on her throne in the Sith-Citadel.

“Nilin, I need you and the your fleet ready.”

“What is the task? Did the one of the captured Jedi reveal another location?”

“No, but we got a hint from one of our spies. Kuat. Intel is suggesting that about two hundred Jedi are hiding in a cave system. Morremus will receive the coordinates. Bring the remainders to the Hades-complex.”

“As you wish mother.”

“Nilin, I know you deserve the full vacation, but I want this mission to be done right. The goal is to big as that I would risk the mission by sending somebody else.”

“I understand. The Legion and I will take the rest of our vacation afterwards. We move as fast as we can. And you know I can't let go of another hunt.”

“May you be one with the force in fight.”

The image faded and I sent an alert code 2 to the bridge before finishing my breakfast. Shortly after, I entered the armory. Here I kept all my equipment for combat. My armor, my weapons, my gadgets and so on. I got rid of the robe and leather boots. Only wearing my underwear, I put on the pressure suit. Even immortality didn't protect me from various hazards like the vacuum in space or extreme environments. I was able to shield myself with the force, but that would cost energy. Energy I'd rather spent in combat. Then the armor was next. It was a combination of woven flexible layers and solid armor plates. I had attached a wide array of weapons, gadgets and other things on the body armor. As the armor was made of alloys based on Cortosis, the protection granted was unparalleled for its weight. It was a style mix of Mandalorian armor and classic Sith robes, worn with a helmet and a hood over it.

_My history with both of them well repesented._

The helmet had a built-in uplink for me to connect with to control the attached equipment. I activated my holo communicator to speak with Morremus.

“Lady, Tenebrae.”

“Commander, I guess the seventh fleet will be ready in a few moments?”

“As the fleet never really comes to rest....”

“Excellent. We got another rat's nest to dig out. I need one battalion with me. They shall prepare for underground combat. We got about two hundred Jedi to hunt. Kuat.”

“I know. The empress has sent the location already.”

“Good. See you in the hangar. Jump when ready.”

I put on the trousers and combat boots while Kessmera prepared the upper part. It carried most of the equipment and she made sure that both software and hardware were fully functional. I pulled it over my head and slid into the heavily armored sleeves.

_Lets see... what will I take with me today?_

Of course I picked my set of double lightsabers and MEC-blasters. Disruptor grenades, Carbonite rockets, taser darts and a few other extras that helped me to deal with my combatants. Finally I put on my pair of combat cloves, leaving the armory with the helmet under my arm. At the elevator I turned around and gave Kessy a kiss.

“Until later. Be ready to help me with reducing my stress level.”

“Yes, mistress.”

On way to the hangar, I felt the acceleration of the ship as it entered hyper-space. I exited the lift, Tjarek waiting for me.

“My lady, the seventh fleet is in hyper-space. ETA forty five minutes. You should brief the men. I guess right when I say that the rules of engagement are strict on this mission?”

“We aren't operating in enemy territory and possibly got civilians close down there. We have dreadnoughts with Interdictor equipment in orbit. They can't escape, we try to capture as many as we can. It is way more fun to torture them than simply cut of their heads.”

“If you say so...”

“I am a bit biased when it comes down to Jedi-scum. You know that.”

“I do my lady. But still it seems so...”

“Brutal? Cruel? True, it is. But the Jedi were, are and will always be my enemies, my objects of hate. To much happened to be forgiven as you remember.”

I walked over to the soldiers. These men and women were veterans, they had proven themselves on the battlefield. With Morremus help I quickly briefed the troops.

“....Rules of of engagement are level three. Capture as many as possible. They must talk if we want to find the other hideouts quickly. Understood?!”

“Yes, Commander!”

While my full military rank was executive supreme commander, I was mostly just called 'Commander'. Boarding my interceptor, Morremus informed me that the fleet had reached its destination. The dreadnought decelerated and we were in real space again. Dun and Ko were already on their seats finishing the pre-flight checks.

“Dun, get us down to the surface. Here are the coordinates. Commander, the battalions transports shall bring the troops down to the landing zones. Gravity well projectors are now to be activated. I don't want a single one of them to escape.”

Engines roaring. The Bloodhound made its way through orbit and atmosphere. The first company followed me while the remaining SAT-11 Shock Attack Transports brought the other groups to their specific infiltration points. The holo communicator drew my attention. A soldier in recon armor appeared.

“Commander, Sergeant Onokat, fifth recon team. We discovered another possible entrance. At the moment it is blocked by several tons of rocks, but the second of our scans found live explosives. We think it is meant as an emergency escape route.”

“Well done, sergeant. Tell commander Morremus that he has to reroute one platoon of each company to secure the entrance.”

I checked my equipment for the last time. Everything was in place when Dun brought the Bloodhound down on the ground. Playing with a throwing knife, I walked out seeing that the first company had already moved into position. The sun was shining.

_What a beautiful day._

The cave entrance looked naturally, but imperial intelligence was sure that this was one of the hideouts the Jedi had dug. Other scout-teams had sent me similar reports. Giving green light for the attack, I moved into the cave. It got darker and darker and after the first curve all light was gone. While I had the vision of a Nexu and my other super natural senses, my soldiers had to use night vision and thermal vision to maneuver through the tunnels leading deeper down. My senses started tingling, the animal inside of me tore against its chains. Like an Ithorian razor shark reacted to blood in the water, my subconsciousness wanted to hunt down every single one of them. 

_There they are. Let the game begin._

I opened the command channel.

“We got verified contact. The Jedi are here, at least one hundred individuals. All units close in on the target.”

“Copy that.”

“Roger.”

“Affirmative.”

“Understood.”

_Not even one guard. So you really want to stay in hiding. Almost no evidence of your presence, but your connection is to easy to detect._

Being the spearhead, I found several sensors hid in the walls. It took me some time to manipulate them, so that they wouldn't reveal our attack. Cave after cave was connected by tunnels. The other companies rejoined us as I lead them towards our goal.

_Most probably a really old mine._

Then I finally discovered it. The heavy gate looked like a rock, well hidden for most eyes, but I could feel the force users behind it and the electric circuits all over the cave. Welded metal. Flesh. Smoke. Scents gave me the confirmation.

“They are behind this wall. Major, is everybody in position?”

“Yes, Commander. The battalion is ready to breach the gates on your mark. Do you want the demolitions team to clear the way?”

"No. I am going to handle this my way."

I channeled the force for a brief moment before unleashing it. It slammed the gate up to the ceiling, deforming it to a chunk of metal. Nobody on the other side had expected us, we caught them with their pants down. As we opened up with stun blaster-fire, the Jedi began to run.

_Well, looks like the most of them are agri-corps members. This is going to be over soon._

The cave was enormous, dozens of little housings had been set up. The smell of roba steak was in the air. Most of the fugitives were running towards the emergency exit that sergeant Onokat had found. An explosion confirmed it. Then they came. Twenty Jedi with their lightsabers activated sprinting towards me.

_A few guard-dogs to protect the nerf herd. And to keep them in line._

Switching from blasters to sabers, I dove at the first one. I didn't want them to die.

_But I could play a bit with my prey._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ To bad that the chapter ended there. You guys and girls gonna have to wait for some time for the next one.


	4. Neither Nor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the force, this god damn chapter took forever to be done. But now here it is. After completely rewriting it three times.  
> 

The young was no challenge. He ran right into my armored glove, knocking him out easily.

_Definitely never had a real duel before._

Two more split from the group and tried it together, desperation in their faces. I parried a few of their attacks before incapacitating them with force lightnings. Fear laid thick on the scene. The remaining Jedi watched with terror. I raised my voice.

“Enough. I know there is a Jedi master among you. Hiding behind the ones you should protect? Where are your ideals of honor and righteousness, did they all simply vanish?”

The taunt did it's job. He was about sixty years old, but his appearance only hid a strong mind and body as he was more than capable of fighting. Lunging out of the crowd's middle he followed with a combination of fast swings. Fluently going from attack to defense and back, the Nautolan proved himself a skilled combatant.

_An Ataru master. When was the last time I fought one of these? Irrelevant. Let's hope he makes the fight enjoyable._

I cleared my mind, every single muscle of my body ready to act. Every move he made I countered it, playing my game with him.

_Action and reaction._

In the end he wasn't a challenge. A poisoned throwing-knife into his right shoulder ended the fight as he dodged an upward swing by me. He tried to take over with his left, but my force lightning bolts sent him to the ground. The rest of the Jedi surrendered.

“Make sure he doesn't die by internal injuries. I want him to talk.”

I walked through the cave and out the emergency exit they had blown in their futile attempt to escape. My troopers had captured almost all of them as the captain reported.

“A younger one escaped. Human. Brown hair. Slender body stature. She took one of the speeder bikes the scouts used. I've sent a mounted squad after her.”

“Then I'll join them. While I go hunting for that last one the cave is to be cleared and sealed. Bring the Jedi into the transports and register them all.”

“Yes, Commander.”

All the speeder bikes used by the Immortal Legion had a tracking device on them so any stolen piece of equipment could be traced down. I called in my Armored Speeder. With the engines roaring he landed right before my feet and I jumped in. Accelerating to MACH 1, I hugged the ground to make my entrance a surprise. For most people this would have been an impossible challenge, as they would have crashed into the surroundings sooner or later, but I could react a good hundred times quicker than any normal Force Sensitive.

_Feel the rush. Never rest. Always keep hunting._

Not only saber and blaster combat were a drug for me. The speed, the g-forces, split second decisions – fighter combat wasn't that much of a difference. While the squad had reacted quicker, my X-16 was considerably faster. Chasing after the girl I surpassed my squad.

“Sergeant, you and your unit shall return to the cave site. I'll take on the hunt.”

“As you wish, Commander.”

Now, as I was close enough I could feel the lone soul, the aura of desperation that surrounded her. She had either been smart or luckily enough to trick my soldiers and escape.

_Let's see how she handle's herself in combat._

Catching up on her, I made sure she noticed me. The salvo went unaimed over to her left, missing her. She zoomed deeper into the forest, branches hitting my speeder's frame as I followed. The next volley from my cannons was well better aimed. A ion hit killed the energy cell, sending her spinning down towards the ground. With the force I made sure she didn't injure herself to severely. Slowing down in a circle I brought the X-16 into a hover over the tree line and dropped down the 30 meters onto the forest ground.

_Let's have a little fun..._

It wasn't really about fun, but much more about testing her.

 

As the young one was lying there on the ground, she looked more like a kid. She was rather small, about 1,60 only. If she had curves on that little body they were hidden by her wide robe, but it didn't hide the overall elegant body shape. She could have been a free runner if she wouldn't have been a Jedi. The captains description of “brown” hair was militarily simple at best. It was finest ebony, like most of my furniture at home on De'nevoron. I could hear her breath, the wind in the trees. The scene was marvelous.

_The perfect place._

Lifting her up from the ground I now could take a better look on her. She was a decent beauty despite the dirt and bruises from the crash. Her deep blue eyes fitted well into the composition with her snub nose and the healthy tan on her skin.

And her scent. Whispered words in her ear.

“Show me your fear. It makes your capture even sweeter.”

_Eye-contact. Desperation._

She struggled, tried to free herself from the invisible bonds holding her. I let go of her and she fell to the ground. My swords came to life and I took combat stance.

“Fight me. Prove yourself worthy of a quick death.”

She stood up but didn't activate her saber.

“And if I don't wanna fight?”

With a devilish smile I answered.

“Then there will be a cell in Hades waiting for you.”

I could see the shock in her face, the truth that Hades really existed wasn't something you heard all day.

“You aren't lying. Hades is more than a rumor the empire feeds to frighten its enemies.”

“Where else should we lock up and torture all those captive Jedi when not in that one place in the galaxy where you and your kind are weak, always powerless, so easy to handle? Hades is another symbol of the Jedi's downfall. I might even take you around the station before you get a cell of your own.”

She drew her sword, got down on her knees and laid it onto the forest ground. The chin resting on her chest, hands on her legs she awaited the blow. Dead-silence. I took her sword, letting the force run through it and the force told me of a life which seemed as hurtful to such a young soul as mine had been.

“Why do you choose not to fight me, Atrissa?”

The girl now stared at me, her voice hoarse.

“How can you know my name?”

“Your sword. The memories it contains. Most force users can not access them, as it takes more than a connection to the force. But we are drifting away from my question. Why do you choose not to fight me?”

It took her some time before she answered, as if she had to search for the right words.

“I could feel you in my sleep, long before you breached into the cave. So much power yet so precisely guided.... all of it around me. Pinning me down. Turning me.”

“Have you tried to warn the others?”

She looked down to the ground and the case was pretty clear.

“They didn't believe you. Why?”

“I am having this kind of dreams since the day I was born. I grew up with nightmares in my head, day and night. When I am awake it is not that bad, but I have to use heavy sedatives to be able to sleep.”

_A medium of the force. Uncontrolled, raw.  
_

There wasn't anymore questioning.

“Stand up, girl.”

Her legs were shaking but she stood.

“I can give you another chance in the game we all play.”

I made a pause to let think about my words.

“Not many people can truthfully claim to know what your problem is. I can indeed and I can offer you a solution. I would take you as my apprentice and would include me strengthening your connection to the force, teaching you about the potential you hold and how to unlock it. You on the other hand agree to be my slave until I decide that your training is complete which should take aleast ten years. Then by the time you will have your place within the ranks of the imperial society. I had several apprentices before you, one of them is grand inquisitor for the core worlds, another is the Empresses herald. Good and safe positions plus the benevolence of the two most powerful women in the empire.”

“And what if I turn down on your offer?”

“That means you will rejoin with your fellow Jedi in Hades. And I can promise you that combined with your 'problem', isolated detention is going to drive you insane within months.“

“So I don't really have a choice.”

“Choices and free will are luxuries you can't afford at the moment, my dear.”

A few seconds of silent thinking.

“Why am I totally calm?”

_So she finally had noticed it._

“Because I want it so to be.”

“So you can mind control even other force users?”

“I could, but it would be such a straight on approach. I take a more natural way.”

As if you could see her brain working on that sentence.

“Pheromones.”

“Indeed. Don't worry I didn't mess with your pretty little head, all I did was lowering your stress levels and opening you to answer me bit more freely.”

Again silence. The jet engines of my X-16 were humming in the up in the skies, life all around us continued. She grabbed her sword as I handed it back to her.

_Well then, a new apprentice._

“So you choose to look past the bars of your cage?”

"The dreams normally are twisted in their natur, never even close to understandable. Yet this one showed me what I could be."

“There is a test you will have to complete before I will take you as mine for the next decades.”

 

On the way back to the cave I kept thinking about who to choose as a victim for the test. Meanwhile Atrissa was sitting on the backseat, trying to find a more comfortable position, which was hard as I had locked her arms together on her back. The metal cuffs easily resisted her futile tries. I had restricted her foot movement too. The two cuffs on her ankles were connected by a twenty five centimeter long chain. Her protests were muffled by a gag in her mouth and these sounds easily turned me on.

_She isn't one of your fuck girls, keep your shit together!_

As we reached the raided hideout I could see the last transports being loaded up. I landed and docked with my speeder before contacting Tjarek via the Bloodhound's main Com-station.

“My Lady, all captured Jedi are locked up. The transporters are on their way back into the orbit while the troops are still clearing the cave system.”

“Good. Proceed as usual.” “Yes my lady.”

“Also, as you see, I have a new potential apprentice with me.”

“Very well then. I guess you will depart immediately.”

He turned to Atrissa.

“May you be one with the force, as you step into a new life.”

The projection faded away. I brought her to one of the holding cells in my interceptor.

“For now, you still are a Jedi captive. You will have to prove yourself.”

Leaving for the bridge I came to the conclusion that old Darr's time might have run out.

“Dun, get us into orbit and ready for hyper jump. Tythos RMS.”

“Business in Hades I guess, what else could it be.”

I sat down letting my pilots do their work and relaxed. The deep hum of the reactor, high pitched thrusters, minor turbulences as we left the atmosphere.

_I better contact her right now. There's no reason to wait._

“I'll use the time for a bit of meditating.”

“You might wanna wait a bit with that. We will jump in about half a minute. The acceleration would interrupt you.”

I walked over to my cabin and shut all artificial light except a few candle placed all over the room. Lighting them up with a mere thought, I got out of the armor and into a much more comfortable robe. I sat down on the red granite square on floor.

_Cool under your fingertips. A cold mountain river running through it._

The herbs fabricated into the candles thickened the air, mind and body came to rest. I closed my eyes and entered the void. Directly contacting Arzmeria over this way was one of my privileges that even the few others who had been granted access to the void were not allowed to.

_Mother, I have chosen another apprentice._

As I sent those thoughts into her direction, I could immediately feel her presence. The incredible power she held was no more as overwhelming as I myself had become such a power. Still the potential burned like a sun, even on this level of existence.

_I can see her, you already are establishing a connection to each other. The war is over and you can not always occupy yourself with the rebels._

_See is a medium._

_I know, her future holds many unrevealed secrets. She is an explorer, a scientist down till the depths of her heart. But I guess you know that too. This one is not meant to destroy the enemies of the empire. She seeks knowledge in many different forms. She is something we lack at the moment. She has doubts about our way. Doubts that are built on the viewpoint of a Jedi. Explain our ideology to her. Our ways to see the galaxy. Show her the opportunities she will have. All of them._

 

As we concluded our conversation, I tapped into the streams of the force, letting myself drift away and relax. There were few things as calming as this. Suddenly I could feel how my body demanded attention. The Bloodhound had reentered real space. I left the void and stood up. As I now brought Atrissa to the ship's bridge I could watch her stare at the stations which had been spread out all over the asteroid field. Her fists were almost white. We were heading for the biggest ones right in the center. Tython's remnants that formed a gigantic asteroid field were kept together by the artificial mass of the Hades prison complex.

“The prison that'll never let go of it's inmates. Few ways lead out of it with the most common being a broken neck before acid feasts on your body. If one decides to accept our ways, our code they shall leave for one of the academies. If they could still serve the empire in another fashion they are likely to be reprieved.”

I turned away form the scene before us and towards her.

"Remember that we are not good. We are far away from that point, but we are also not simply lusting for blood like the old Sith."

She looks straight into my eyes, her emotions running down her face.

“Then what are you?”

“We are True Sith. We accept that every sentient being has emotions and those emotions influence our actions. Hate, Anger, Sadness, Fear, Passion, Lust, Joy, all of it. We accept them. They are a part of us and they deserve to be a part of our life. We teach our acolytes to control their emotions as they can cloud your mind. But we don't deny our hate for our enemies, our affection for our friends, our love for our family.”

I turn my sight back onto Hades.

“The Jedi deny them all. At least they try and sometimes, if they try to hard, their tries turn out horribly.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RMS means Restricted Military Space. Logic, right?
> 
> So next up is going to be a new chapter for 'Embracing the Darkness'


End file.
